Unter einen Hut gebracht
by Schreiberlinge
Summary: Diverse Crossover. Vielleicht kennt ihr ja schon unsere anderen Hutgeschichten. Wir haben uns diesmal Gedanken gemacht, wie Hutsortierungen bei Leuten außerhalb des Potterverse aussehen könnten.
1. Namenlos

**Unter einen Hut gebracht**

**Story der Schreiberlinge**

_Disclaimer: Die Charaktere und die Welt von Harry Potter gehören JK Rowling und wir haben sie nur ausgeliehen. Die Stories aber gehören den jeweiligen Autoren, die im Kapitel genannt werden und wer sie kopiert und für seine/ihre eigenen ausgibt, begeht Diebstahl, auch bei geringfügig geänderten Texten!  
A/N: Die Idee zu dieser Story entstand, kurz bevor sich unser Forum ‚Schreiberlingers Treffpunkt' aufgelöst hat. Wir dachten, es sei ein netter Abschiedsgruß, euch die Story noch zu präsentieren. Alle Autoren haben ihr Einverständnis zur Veröffentlichung dieser Story als Gemeinschaftswerk gegeben. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und schreibt uns doch eure Meinung!_

**Kapitel 1: Namenlos...**

Es kam selten vor, daß der sprechende Hut verwirrt schien. Aber als er, genau wie die Lehrerin, die den Jungen nach oben gerufen hatte, bei diesem keinen Vornamen finden konnte, fand er sich damit ab, daß dies nur eine weitere Skurrilität war, die diesen neuen Schüler umgab.

Er sah nicht nur seltsam aus, er benahm sich auch seltsam. Er war britischer als die Hälfte aller Schüler zusammen - aber leider auf die nicht wünschenswerte Weise.

Lieb war er... ohne Zweifel.  
Ohne Falschheit... sicher..

Das, was an Boshaftigkeit in ihm war, war die Boshaftigkeit eines Kindes und der Hut ahnte, daß sich dies bei diesem Kind auch dann nicht ändern würde, wenn er erwachsen wurde.  
Er hatte die Befürchtung, daß nichts an diesem Kind sich mit den Jahren ändern würde und daß er es sehr schwer haben würde, sich in der Gesellschaft zurechtzufinden - ganz gleich ob Magier oder Muggel...

Aber in welches Haus sollte er ihn stecken?  
Er war ein Feigling - also ganz sicher nicht Gryffindor.

Er war das Gegenteil von karriereorientiert - also ganz sicher kein Slytherin.

Und der braune, gestrickte Teddy in seinen Händen, der unter den Schülern für allgemeine Heiterkeit sorgte, war intelligenter als der Junge auf dessen Kopf der Hut nun ruhte.

Eigentlich passte er auch nicht in das vierte Haus, aber wenn der Hut sah, mit wieviel Sorgfalt der Junge diesen Teddy hütend im Arm hielt, konnte er sich vielleicht um Menschen oder wenigstens um Dinge kümmern...

Und so stand die Wahl fest und er verkündete sie mit fester Stimme: "Mr. Bean gehört zu Hufflepuff!"

---

_Dieses Kapitel der Crossover-Hutgeschichte stammt genau wie auch die Idee zu dieser Story von **Satia Entreri**_


	2. Aber ohne Kaugummi

**Unter einen Hut gebracht**

**Story der Schreiberlinge**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Wir bedanken uns ganz herlich für eure Reviews!  
_

-o-_  
_

**Kapitel 2: Aber ohne Kaugummi**

„Hm", machte der sprechende Hut und gab weiter keinen Laut von sich.

„Was ist", fragte der kleine Junge. „Du musst mich doch kennen."

Ein spitzes Lachen und eine ungemein amüsierte Stimme, als es sagte: „Und ob ich dich kenne, Angus. Es gibt niemanden, der mich mehr in Erstaunen versetzt als du. Und du bereitest mir mehr Kopfzerbrechen als jeder andere." Ein kurzes Schweigen.  
„Was hast du in deinen Taschen, Angus?"

„Ist das wichtig?"  
„Ja."  
„Warum?"

„Widerspenstig bist du also auch noch", grummelte der Hut. „Also, was hast du in deinen Taschen?"

„Zwei Schrauben, ein Taschenmesser, drei Gummis, eine Büroklammer, vier Kaugummis, zwei Reißzwecken, fünf Nägel, ein schmutziges Taschentuch, acht Streichhölzer, drei Federn, zwei…"

„Gut, gut, gut. Es gibt wohl nichts, was du nicht gebrauchen könntest, was?", lenkte der Hut ein und setzte beinahe seufzend hinzu: „Ich bin mir gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob du überhaupt hierher gehörst."

„Aber warum denn?" Enttäuschung schwang in der Stimme des kleinen Jungen mit.

„Weil ich denke, dass du ohne Zauberstab und kluge Sprüche genauso gut zurechtkommen würdest", antwortete der Hut.

Schweigen…

„Nein", sagte Angus schließlich entschieden. „Ich hab meinen Brief bekommen. Du kannst mich nicht wieder nach Hause schicken. Du darfst es nicht…"

„Na gut", seufzte der Hut. „Ich glaube, du wirst unserem Mr. Filch jede Menge Freude bereiten und die Weasley-Zwillinge werden sich sicher sehr gut mit dir verstehen…."

„Darf ich also hierbleiben?" Die Augen des kleinen Jungen erstrahlten. Ja, hier würde es ihm gefallen… „Wo schickst du mich hin?"

Wieder ein leises Seufzen, aber dann verkündete der Hut mit lauter Stimme: „Angus MacGyver – Ravenclaw."

---

_Diese Geschichte hat sich __**artis magica**__ für euch ausgedacht._


	3. Der Gruselschüler

**Unter einen Hut gebracht**

**Story der Schreiberlinge**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Vielen Dank für die Reviews!_

-o-

**Kapitel 3: Der Gruselschüler**

"Was ist denn mit dem passiert?", fragte sich der Hut erstaunt als er das Geschöpf sah auf dessen Kopf er jetzt saß.

"Hat der nie was gegessen? Der ist ja total abgemagert. Was für ein armer Junge. Und diesen kleinen goldenen Ring, den er da hat, warum nennt er ihn immer: `Mein Schatz`? An dem ist doch nun wahrlich nichts Besonderes.

Nun ja, aber in welches Haus soll ich ihn stecken? Er hat irgendwie eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit. Die eine Hälfte ist listig, wie ein Slytherin. Die andere Hälfte ist aber so offenherzig, wie ein Hufflepuff.

Vielleicht wäre er bei den Ravenclaws gut aufgehoben. Nein, das geht auch nicht. Da wäre er nur das nächste Forschungsprojekt. Und Gryffindor? Nein, das geht auch nicht. Der würde ja sogar denen Angst einjagen und das wäre das Ende der Normalität: Ein Gryffindor, der sich vor etwas fürchtet?!?

Nein, das geht wirklich nicht. Aber ich denke, der Keller würde gut zu ihm passen." Und so verkündete er laut und deutlich: "Gollum - Slytherin!"

---

_Diese Geschichte stammt von __**Chaneira**_


	4. Na danke aber auch!

**Unter einen Hut gebracht**

**Story der Schreiberlinge**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Auch diesmal vielen Dank für eure Reviews und sorry, dass das Update auf sich warten ließ._

-o-

**Kapitel 4: ****Na danke aber auch!**

„Wie, du brauchst ein eigenes Zimmer?", fragte der Hut erstaunt.  
„Ja, und ein eigenes Bad, einen Fitnessraum und natürlich einen eigenen Fitnesstrainer und dann noch einen Frisör und eine..."  
„Moooment, meine Anspruchsvolle", unterbrach der Hut einigermaßen verärgert. „Ja glaubst du denn, du bist in einem Hotel? Das hier ist eine Schule, ein Internat, da muss man seinen Lebensstil ein ganz klein wenig einschränken..."  
„Darf ich ein Haustier haben?", unterbrach sie ihn ungerührt.  
Irgendwie hatte der Hut das Gefühl, dass dieses kleine verzogene Ding ihm überhaupt nicht zugehört hatte.  
„Ja, das darfst du", stöhnte er genervt.  
„Au fein", sie klatschte in die ausgesprochen sauberen Hände. „So, und jetzt sagst du mir, wohin ich meine Koffer schaffen lassen kann."  
Wie überaus selbstbewusst und wie aufgeblasen dieses Gör doch war. In all den vielen Jahren, in welchen er die Schüler auf die Häuser verteilte, war ihm noch nie, nie, nie so jemand untergekommen. Beinahe war er versucht, sie wieder fortzuschicken...  
Der Hut war ratlos. Sie war nicht unbedingt sehr helle, zwar war sie forsch, aber mutig...? Ein tiefes Seufzen. Nein, Ravenclaw oder Gryffindor kamen wohl nicht in Frage. Blieben noch Slytherin und Hufflepuff. Professor Snape würde sich bedanken und Pomona erst... Oder vielleicht doch lieber einen Platz bei den Hauselfen im Keller... Nein, nein, nein, da würde ihm Dumbledore aufs Dach steigen.  
Wieder ein tiefes Seufzen.  
„Ich möchte dich ja nicht drängen", sagte das kleine Mädchen, „aber könntest du dich endlich mal entscheiden. Dieser Stuhl hier ist äußerst unbequem, ich hab mir schon einen Splitter eingezogen und dass du auf meinem Kopf sitzt, finde ich auch nicht unbedingt schön. Ich hoffe sehr für dich, dass du mir einen schönen Platz geben wirst."  
Wie selbstverliebt und anmaßend diese kleine Krabbe doch war, stets auf ihren Vorteil bedacht, hochnäsig, unnachgiebig und schnippisch ... und klang das da nicht gerade verdächtig nach einer Drohung?  
‚Ja, ich werde dir schon den richtigen Platz zuweisen, Herzchen', dachte der Hut und verkündete laut: „Paris Hilton - Slytherin."

_Für diese Story hat __**artis magica**__ in die Tasten gehauen_


	5. Ein Hut, kein Stock…

**Unter einen Hut gebracht**

**Story der Schreiberlinge**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Wir danken euch für eure Rückmeldungen und wünschen viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

-o-

**Kapitel 5: ****Ein Hut, kein Stock…**

Der Sprechende Hut hatte kaum die Chance, Luft zu holen, bevor der Bengel unter ihm zu sprechen begann: „Ich hab ja schon viel Ekliges gesehen, vor allem auf dem Spielplatz zwei Straßen von dem Haus meiner Grandma Pauly entfernt. Aber du toppst alles! Auf dir findet man mindestens einen Zoo von Bakterien, vielleicht sogar zwei. Staphylokokken, Streptokokken, Pneumokokken… Wir brauchen ein CT. Und ein MRT. Und am besten noch eine Blutkultur."

Während der Junge weiter redete, zog der Hut ein paar Falten, die sich im Laufe der Jahre in sein Leder gefressen hatten, in die Höhe, so dass es aussah, als würde er eine Augenbraue heben. Er hatte bisher erst einen Menschen erlebt, der genauso viel geredet hatte und es dabei schaffte, gänzlich ohne Luft auszukommen: Rita Kimmkorn.

Doch dieser Junge schien nicht für den Journalismus geeignet.  
„Hast du kürzlich Drogen genommen? Hast du überhaupt mal Drogen genommen? Ich würde dir übrigens nicht glauben, wenn du Nein sagst. Weil jeder lügt, du bist da keine Ausnahme."  
Nein, definitiv nicht für den Journalismus geeignet.

„Sag mal, kannst du eigentlich Sex haben?"  
Nun, nach dieser Frage konnte der Hut wirklich nicht mehr still bleiben. Erneut holte er Luft und plusterte sich dabei so sehr auf, dass er beinahe das Doppelte seiner normalen Größe annahm.

„Oh, spar dir eine Antwort. Ich finde es auch so heraus. Hab ich überhaupt schon erwähnt, dass es tödlich für dich enden könnte, wenn du nicht die Wahrheit sagst?"

„Nein", antwortete der Hut lang gezogen und wollte eigentlich noch etwas nachsetzen.  
„So ist es aber", wurde er jedoch sofort wieder unterbrochen. „Außerdem werden die Tests deine Lügen sowieso aufdecken."

Als der Junge dann doch einmal Luft holen musste, nutzte der Sprechende Hut eines der Bänder, die an seinen Seiten herabbaumelten, um ihm den Mund zuzuhalten. „So, um nun mal zum eigentlichen Thema zurückzukehren… Es gibt nur ein Haus, in das ich dich stecken möchte. Doch mit deinem vorlauten Mundwerk und dem Glauben nur an das Schlechte in einem Menschen, kann ich dich nicht dorthin schicken. Versprichst du mir, dass du lernen wirst, ab und zu deinen Mund zu halten?"

Der Junge nickte.  
„Und versprichst du mir, zumindest hin und wieder auch auf das zu hören, was andere Menschen dir über sich erzählen?"

Wieder ein Nicken, dieses Mal jedoch zögerlicher. Der Hut konnte deutliches Widerstreben spüren und als er einen kurzen Blick in die Zukunft des Jungen warf, wurde ihm ganz anders. Der Griff seines Bandes lockerte sich.

„Du könntest eine Pneumonie haben", nutzte der Naseweis diesen Umstand sofort.  
„Ich bin nicht krank. Aber du wirst noch oft genug die Chance haben, wirklich Kranke zu heilen. Gregory House – Rawenclaw!"

---

_Dieses Sorting hat __**Watchers Goddess**__ für uns geschrieben_


	6. Schwierig

**Unter einen Hut gebracht**

**Story der Schreiberlinge**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Vielen Dank für eure Reviews!_

-o-

**Kapitel 6: ****Schwierig**

Ernst, beinahe würdevoll trat der schmale Junge vor und nahm gelassen auf dem Schemel Platz. Der Hut wurde ihm auf den Kopf gestülpt, damit er seines Amtes walten konnte.

Während der Junge die Prozedur ruhig über sich ergehen ließ, hätte der Hut am liebsten die Stirn gerunzelt, wenn er dieses vermocht hätte.

„Meine Güte, du bist ein ziemlich schwieriger Fall", stellte der Hut fest.

„Ich bitte um Erklärung", antwortete der Kleine höflich.

„Ein Kind wie dich habe ich noch nie unter mir gehabt."

„Das wäre auch nicht gut möglich", erklärte der Junge ernsthaft, „immerhin sind alle Wesen sehr verschieden."

„Dennoch, so etwas wie dich hatte ich noch nie dabei. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, in welches Haus ich dich stecken soll."

„So?" fragte der Kleine interessiert. „Das ist faszinierend."

Der Hut schwieg und dachte nach, während der Junge höflich wartete.

„Wohin mit dir, Kleiner? Ich sehe, dass du einen wirklich herausragenden Intellekt hast, damit wärest du sicher gut in Ravenclaw aufgehoben. Aber andererseits…"

„Andererseits?"

„Andererseits weiß ich, dass du mutig bist. Du würdest dich klaglos und tapfer allen Herausforderungen stellen, um dein Ziel zu erreichen. Das ist eindeutig eine gryffindorsche Qualität."

„Das ist wirklich ein Problem für Sie, nicht wahr?"

„Dann sehe ich in dir den Taktiker. Du bist in der Lage, die Vor- und Nachteile einer Situation genau und logisch zu analysieren und zur bestmöglichen Entscheidung zu kommen, eine Eigenschaft, die den Slytherin zu Eigen ist", erklärte der Hut weiter.

„Ich beneide Sie nicht um diese schwierige Aufgabe", erwiderte der Kleine sachlich.

„Und zu guter Letzt hast du auch Eigenschaften in dir, die das Haus von Hufflepuff auszeichnen. Du bist loyal, du hast tief in dir die Fähigkeit, deine Freunde bedingungslos zu lieben. In Hufflepuff würdest du damit sicher Freunde finden. Und wenn ich je ein Kind gesehen habe, das dringend einen Freund gebraucht hätte, dann bist du es."

„Das ist aber nicht sehr logisch", wandte der Kleine ein.

„Wann waren Menschen jemals logisch?", erwiderte der Hut und grübelte weiter. Dann fragte er: „Was ist für dich das Wichtigste im Leben?"

„Das Erlangen von Wissen", antwortete der Junge wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Ich möchte alles wissen und alles verstehen, damit ich die Unterschiede schätzen kann."

Der Hut lächelte innerlich und verkündete dann laut:  
„Spock – Ravenclaw!"

_---_

_Hier hat die Autor__in__ Mr-Spock1 ihrem Nickname alle Ehre gemacht ;)_


	7. Eigentlich wollt ich ja nicht

**Unter einen Hut gebracht**

**Story der Schreiberlinge**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Und wieder danke für die Reviews!_

-o-

**Kapitel 7: ****Eigentlich wollt ich ja nicht**

‚Hm', dachte der sprechende Hut, ‚schwierig, schwierig'. So ein Kind, dessen Gedanken so ungeheuer phantasievoll und abschweifend waren, war ihm bisher noch nie untergekommen.  
Verspielt und eigenartig war er außerdem, beinahe ein wenig selbstverliebt, spleenig, sonderbar, irgendwie entrückt und doch mit einem großen Herzen. Fast erinnerte er ihn an Luna Lovegood, die eigentlich immer noch in ihrer eigenen Welt lebte, beinahe so wie dieser Junge.

„Wovon träumst du?", fragte der Hut leise.  
„Vom weiten Himmel, vom Meer, vom Lagerfeuer am Strand, vom Wind, der mir Lieder singt."

„Vielleicht auch von vergrabenen Schätzen?" Der Hut schmunzelte.

„Ja, vielleicht auch davon. Aber noch viel mehr von einem wunderschönen Schiff, mit dem ich viiiiele Abenteuer bestehen kann."

„Sag mal, warum willst du dann eigentlich hier auf diese Schule?", fragte der Hut ungemein interessiert.

„Wollt ich ja gar nicht", der kleine Junge hob die Schultern und schürzte die Lippen, „aber ich hab mir gedacht, es kann ja nicht schaden, wenn man ein paar interessante Sprüche draufhat. Wer weiß, wie ich die mal gebrauchen kann."

Der Hut konnte sich ein Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen.

„Na gut, dann will ich Dir mal einen angemessenen Platz zuweisen", sagte er und verkündete laut: „Jack Sparrow - Gryffindor!"

---

_Auch diese Story stammt von __**artis magica**_


	8. Der Außerirdische

**Unter einen Hut gebracht**

**Story der Schreiberlinge**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Wir bedanken uns für die Reviews!_

-o-

**Kapitel 8: Der Außerirdische**

"Na das ist ja mal ganz was neues. Ein außerirdischer Schüler! Dieses kleine Biest Paris war ja schon absonderlich und dann dieses Gollumdings, aber jetzt sogar noch ein Außerirdischer! Bei dem krieg ich ja überhaupt nix raus! Hey du da unten, wo kommst du denn her?", fragte der Hut den eigentlich schon viel zu alten spitzohrigen Herrn, auf dessen Kopf er jetzt saß.

"Ich bin ein Vulkanier, ein Bewohner des Planeten Vulkan. Ich diene in der Sternenflotte und bin mit der Enterprise unterwegs zu fremden Galaxien.", antwortete er.

"Aha, und was willst du dann hier? Zu fremden Galaxien zu reisen klingt eigentlich ganz spannend", sagte der Hut überrascht.

"Es wäre nicht logisch sich nicht weiter zu bilden, wenn man die Möglichkeit dazu hat", antwortete der Alien.

"Ich habe aber keinen blassen Schimmer in welches Haus ich dich stecken soll. Ich kann deine Gedanken nicht lesen", sagte der Hut ziemlich aufgewühlt, "Sowas ist mir noch nie, absolut nie passiert!"

"In diesem Falle kann ich Ihnen vielleicht helfen." Der Herr stand auf nahm den Hut von seinem Kopf und griff ihn mit beiden Händen in der Nähe der Falten, die wie ein Gesicht aussahen und sagte dabei:

"Mein Bewusstsein zu Ihrem Bewusstsein. Ihre Gedanken zu meinen Gedanken. Unser Bewusstsein verschmilzt und wird zu einem Bewusstsein. - Wir sind schon lange an dieser Schule, so viele Jahre, dass keiner mehr weiß, wann wir hierher kamen. - An dieser Schule wird Hexenkunst und Zauberei unterrichtet. Wir sehen Holzstäbe, die Magisches beschwören können. - Hier ist alles so unlogisch."

Der Herr ließ los und sagte: "Dies ist keine normale Schule, dieses Holzstabgefuchtele. Es ist alles so unlogisch hier. Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie gestört habe, ich werde unverzüglich zu Enterprise zurückkehren. Enterprise - einen zum Hochbeamen!"

"Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Spock!", sagte der Hut.

---

_A/N: Das war meine Spock-Version. Ich hoffe, dass sie euch auch gefällt._

_Diese Story stammt von __**Chaneira**_


	9. Altklug

**Unter einen Hut gebracht**

**Story der Schreiberlinge**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Und wieder vielen Dank an die, die sich die Mühe machen sogar eine Review zu schreiben. _

-o-

**Kapitel 9: ****Altklug**

Der Junge hibbelte auf dem Stuhl herum und drehte den Kopf neugierig hin und her, so schnell und ruckartig, dass dem Hut beinahe schlecht wurde.

„Nun halt doch mal den Kopf still!", fuhr er den Jungen schließlich an, „bei dem Gewackel kann ich nicht denken."

„Hüte können nicht denken", versetzte der Junge altklug und drehte den Kopf weiter hin und her.

„Was machst du denn da mit deinem Kopf?", fragte der Hut genervt.

„Ich schaue mir alles ganz genau an, damit ich meiner Mutter einen detaillierten Bericht zukommen lassen kann", erklärte der Junge und wandte den Kopf zur Decke, um sie eingehend zu mustern.

Der Hut wäre bei dieser unvermuteten Bewegung beinahe vom Kopf des Kindes gerutscht, konnte sich aber gerade noch enger machen, um dieses Schicksal zu verhindern.

„Sag mal, wie habt ihr die Decke denn so hinbekommen?", fragte der Junge weiter, „welche Technik steckt dahinter? Das würde mich mächtig interessieren. Vielleicht kann ich das noch verbessern und Zuhause nachmachen."

„Das ist Zauberei, mein Junge. Und bis du das kannst, wird wohl noch einige Zeit vergehen", versetzte der Hut.

Der Junge lachte.  
„Ich bin sehr klug, weißt du? Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich das spielend lernen werde. Ich habe schon eine Menge in der Richtung gemacht, weißt du? Zum Beispiel damals, als wir – grmpf."

Entnervt rutschte der Hut auf dem Kopf des Jungen herunter und hielt ihm mit der Krempe den Mund zu, damit endlich Ruhe war.

„Nun halt endlich den Schnabel, du Nervensäge", fauchte der Hut genervt, „ich kann mich nicht mehr denken hören."

„Hüte können nicht denken, das habe ich dir doch schon gesagt", plapperte der Junge weiter, nachdem er sich von der Krempe über seinem Mund befreit hatte. „Und reden können sie eigentlich auch nicht. Wenn ich das meiner Mutter erzähle, wird sie mir erstmal den Kopf untersuchen."

„Ach, wenn ich nicht reden kann, dann führst du hier Selbstgespräche", konterte der Hut und verrückte sich wieder in eine bequemre Position. Innerlich seufzte er, womit hatte er diese Nervensäge bloß verdient.

Um den Knirps endlich loszuwerden, fragte er dann:  
„Und in welches Haus soll ich dich nun stecken?"

„Ich bin nicht eingehend darüber informiert worden, welche Qualitäten die einzelnen Häuser auszeichnen. Das müsstest du mir erst ausführlich erklären. In welchem hätte ich denn die größten Karrierechancen?", plapperte der Junge weiter.

Der Hut schüttelte mental den Kopf und fällte blitzschnell eine Entscheidung, um diesen Quälgeist wieder loszuwerden.

„Wesley Crusher – Gryffindor!", und sprang beinahe fluchtartig vom Kopf des Jungen.

---

_Um dieses Sorting hat sich __**Mr Spock**__ Gedanken gemacht_


	10. Also sowas

**Unter einen Hut gebracht**

**Story der Schreiberlinge**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
_

-o-

**Kapitel 10: ****Also sowas**

‚Was für ein liebes Kind das doch ist', dachte der Hut bei sich, als der kleine Junge auf dem Hocker Platz genommen und sich ganz vorsichtig den Hut auf den Kopf gestülpt hatte.

„Hab ich dir auch nicht _weh getan_?", hatte er gefragt und der Hut musste ob dieser Umsicht unwillkürlich schmunzeln.

„Natürlich nicht, mein Junge", sagte er und lächelte.  
Aufmerksam und besorgt war er, eine seltene Eigenschaft bei Kindern. Aber dabei war er merkwürdig still. Es schien doch noch irgendetwas in seinem Herz verborgen zu sein, das einfach nur hervorgebracht werden musste.

Es würde ganz einfach sein, dachte der Hut. Der Junge brauchte nur ein paar soziale Kontakte, das würde ihm schon helfen, viel viel offener zu werden und ein wenig wilder, so wie alle Kinder eben. Das mochte der Hut so…

„Weißt du ein Haus für mich?", fragte der Junge zaghaft.

„Natürlich", antwortete der Hut, „ich habe ein Haus für dich." Ja, der Hut war zuversichtlich, dass aus diesem furchtbar schüchternen Jungen ein ganz großer Mann werden würde und er verkündete laut: „Giacomo Casanova – Hufflepuff!"

---

_Und hier hat__** artis magica **__noch einmal zugeschlagen;) _


	11. Chapter 11

**Unter einen Hut gebracht**

**Story der Schreiberlinge**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Und wieder vielen Dank an die, die sich die Mühe machen sogar eine Review zu schreiben. _

-o-

**Kapitel 11: **

Sein scharfer Blick schweifte noch einmal durch den Raum, bevor er ohne sichtbares Zögern die Stufen hinauf schritt. Der Raum war ziemlich groß. Viel größer als der Burgsaal in der Burg seines Onkels.

Nur noch zwei Schritte, dann hatte er den niedrigen Hocker erreicht, auf dem ein alter, zerfetzter Hut lag. Er griff danach und sah sich noch einmal kurz um.

Da! An diesen Tisch wollte er. Das hatte er schon beschlossen, während der wartete. Die Gesichter dort erschienen ihm sympathisch. Kühne Gesichter, forsches Auftreten. Die Schüler des Tisches auf der anderen Seite des Raumes strahlten ebenfalls Entschlossenheit aus, doch irgendetwas störte ihn. Seine feinen Antennen fingen etwas auf, das er als Durchtriebenheit einordnete. Nein, dort würde es ihm nicht gefallen. Und die Tische dazwischen ... nein, er fühlte sich definitv nicht dorthin gezogen.

Er setzte sich und stülpte sich den alten Hut auf den Kopf, der ihm gleich über die Augen rutschte.

„Ah!", hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme. „Rote Haare, aber kein Weasley?"

Irritiert zog er den Hut wieder hoch und blickte sich wachsam um. In seiner Nähe war niemand. Die Schüler im Saal waren ruhig und sahen ihn gespannt an. Die Lehrerin mit dem strengen Knoten bedeutete ihm ungeduldig, den Hut wieder auf den Kopf zu setzen. Schulterzuckend tat er es.

„Na also! Können wir dann jetzt?" Wieder diese Stimme. Sie klang ansatzweise gereizt.  
‚Wer redet denn da?' dachte er und hob schon wieder die Hand, um den Hut ein weiteres Mal vom Kopf zu ziehen.

„Lass die Hand unten", zischte die Stimme ärgerlich. „Ich bin der Sprechende Hut und nur du kannst mich hören."

„Oh, Prima", sagte der Junge laut. „Dann möchte ich-"

„Schrei doch nicht so, herrje!", schnaubte der Hut. „Ich bin doch nicht taub. Es reicht völlig, wenn du _denkst_. Sofern du mir überhaupt etwas mitzuteilen hast." Die Stimme klang nun leicht überheblich. „Immerhin bin ich es ja, der dir zu sagen hat, in welches Haus du gehörst."

„Aha", dachte der Junge.

„Dann lass mich mal sehen ... Hufflepuff ... nein, um Himmels willen ... auf gar keinen Fall ... klug bist du ... wirklich ... sehr intelligent ... sprachbegabt ... hm ... Ravenclaw könnte passen ..."

„Welcher von den Tischen ist das?", erkundigte sich der Junge höflich.

„Äh ... was?" Der Hut klang leicht abwesend, weil er offenbar gerade mit seiner Idee beschäftigt war.

„Ich möchte wissen, welcher von den Tischen das ist. Ist es der, der ganz rechts steht?"  
„Nein, nein. Der gehört zu Gryffindor ..."

„Gut!" Der Junge klang zufrieden. „Dann gehe dorthin." Er machte Anstalten aufzustehen.  
„Halt!" Der Hut wirkte empört. „Hör mal, mein Junge. Es ist meine Aufgabe, dich einem Haus zuzuordnen. Nicht deine, dir eins auszusuchen. Wo kämen wir denn da hin? Also bleib gefälligst, wo du bist und warte, bis ich dich einteile und das dem Saal verkünde."

Der Junge setzte sich wieder und verschränkte dabei die Arme vor der Brust. „Dann verkünde jetzt bitte, dass ich nach Gryffindor komme."

„Äh ..." Der Hut war einen Moment sprachlos. „Nein, nein, nein. Kommt gar nicht in Frage. Also ... wo war ich stehen geblieben?" Etwas zerstreut wegen dieser ungewöhnlichen Unterbrechung, nahm der Hut seinen Faden wieder auf. „Also auf keinen Fall Hufflepuff ... Ravenclaw ... nein ... ich glaube auch nicht ... aber Slytherin ... ja, Slytherin würde sehr gut zu dir passen. Du bist-"

„Slytherin? Welcher Tisch?"

„Wir sind hier nicht in einem Restaurant, in dem du dir einen Tisch aussuchen kannst!", schnauzte der Hut. „Slytherin ist auf der anderen Seite des Saales und dort wirst du dich hinsetzen! Du passt dorthin und basta!"

„Nein!"

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich sagte: Nein! Ich gehe an den Gryffindortisch."

Der Junge hörte ein leises Geräusch, das sich anhörte, als würde jemand mit den Fingerspitzen auf einem Stück Stoff herumtappeln.

„Was mache ich hier eigentlich?", stöhnte der Hut genervt.

„Kann ich mich jetzt endlich an den Gryffindortisch setzen?", erkundigte sich der Junge.  
„_Nein! Ich_ mache die Hauszuteilungen, verdammt noch mal! Du setzt dich genau dahin, wohin ich dich schicke!" Plötzlich hallte die Stimme des Hutes laut durch den Saal.  
„James Alexander Malcolm McKenzie Fraser – GRYFFINDOR!"

„Geht doch", grinste Jamie.

„Und lass dich hier nie wieder blicken!", hörte er noch den Hut knurren, bevor er ihn vom Kopf zog.

_Ungefähr 25 Jahre später ..._

Das rothaarige Mädchen setze sich auf den kleinen Hocker. Sie hielt den Hut noch in der Hand, während ihre Augen abschätzig den Raum musterten. Dann zog sie sich den Hut über.

„Ach du lieber Himmel", stöhnte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

Ihre Hand war schon auf halbem Weg, um sich den Hut herunter zu ziehen, als die Stimme sie bremste.

„Nein, nein, das ist nicht nötig. Du willst an den Tisch da auf der rechten Seite, habe ich Recht?", erkundigte sich die Stimme.

„Woher weißt du das?", dachte das Mädchen überrascht und wunderte sich, warum die Stimme so enerviert klang.

„Völlig egal." Ein Seufzen erklang. „Ich schätze, wir können das hier abkürzen." Die Stimme wurde laut.

„Brianna Ellen Fraser – GRYFFINDOR!"

*~*~*

_Für dieses Doppelsorting hat sich __**fee-morgana**__ ins Zeug gelegt. _


	12. Völlig egal

**Völlig egal**

Mit geradem Gang und entschlossener Miene schritt der soeben aufgerufene Junge nach vorne und setzte sich den Sprechenden Hut auf. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Erstklässlern wirkte er nicht nervös, er machte eher den Eindruck, als wäre er bereit durchzustehen, was auch immer kommen mochte. Schon die Art wie er seinen Schulumhang trug hatte Klasse, kein anderer in seinem Alter wäre in der Lage, einen solch eleganten Eindruck zu machen, ohne dabei eingebildet zu wirken.

Selbst der alte schäbige Hut auf seinem schwarzen Haar konnte diesen Eindruck nicht kaputt machen.

„So so, dir ist also völlig egal in welches Haus du kommst?", fragte eine Stimme im Kopf des Jungen. Die blauen Augen des Jungen starrten ausdruckslos geradeaus, während er sich in Gedanken mit dem Hut unterhielt.

„Vollkommen egal!", stimmte er zu.

„Tatsächlich? Das ist ungewöhnlich, die meisten haben ein Haus, das sie bevorzugen, wenn sie zu mir kommen.", erwiderte der Hut.

„Mir ist das egal, ich bin überzeugt dass ich in jedem Haus gute Chancen habe. Ich gehe davon aus, dass es am Ende ohnehin auf meine Leistung ankommt und nicht auf mein Haus."

Der Hut schwieg daraufhin verblüfft. Tatsächlich gab es in jedem Jahr mindestens einen Schüler, der ihn für kurze Zeit sprachlos machte. Und dieses Jahr war es dieser Junge. Selten war ein Schüler nicht an den Häusern von Hogwarts interessiert. Eigentlich wartete jeder aufgeregt darauf, in welches Haus er wohl kommen mochte.

„Gut gut… schauen wir mal. Du hast Fähigkeiten, die dir in jedem Haus von Vorteil wären. Du bist mutig, ehrgeizig und ausgesprochen klug. Aber ich sehe da auch etwas Durchtriebenes in dir. Das qualifiziert dich für jedes Haus… Eine schwierige Entscheidung, hast du wirklich keinen Wunsch?", überlegte der Sprechende Hut und der Junge hob nur kurz eine Augenbraue.  
„Nein, ist mir egal", sagte er knapp.  
Der Hut seufzte kurz. Er musste sich etwas überlegen und noch einmal genau den Charakter des Jungen durchschauen. Irgendein Haus musste sich doch für ihn finden.  
„Hast du denn schon eine Idee was du später mal werden möchtest?", fragte der Hut und sofort begannen die Augen des Jungens zu leuchten.  
„Beruflich? Ich weiß noch nicht genau. Ich möchte auf jeden Fall einen schicken Anzug tragen, ich möchte mit reichen Leuten zu tun haben… schöne Autos, schöne Frauen und ich brauche ab und zu mal etwas Action…", träumte der Junge plötzlich ganz aufgeregt und der Hut musste innerlich grinsen.  
„Ich bin sicher, das wirst du alles bekommen", erwiderte der Hut und sagte dann laut „GRYFFINDOR!"  
Lässig stand der Schwarzhaarige auf und schritt zu besagtem Tisch, wo er schon von seinen künftigen Kameraden begrüßt wurde.  
„Wie heißt du noch mal?"  
„Bond, James Bond!" sagte der Junge und schüttelte dem anderen die Hand.

---

Und dieses, das letzte Sorting ist von _**ebony zoot**_


End file.
